What The Worst That Can Happen?
by Danity
Summary: After Tenchi stumbles upon Ryoko's well kept secrect, terrible things start to happen.Can Tenchi and the girls overcome the evil that is trying to year them appart? R&R! please be nice!
1. To End We Must First Begin

Ok I don't Own Tenchi!! This is non profit!! blahzy vlahzt blah!!! Ok? Good

Tenchi lie in bed. For the past weeks he had been hearing thumping noises from outside. Usually,

He would be too tired to check but tonight he was restless.

(I wonder what it is.)

He quickly dressed and went past the other girl's rooms quietly. As he began his descent what he saw

shocked him. Washu sat directly facing the front door with her holo-labtop in front of her. She was typing profusely.

Next to her sat Tenchi Grandfather. He seemed to be praying. After a few moments Tenchi noticed he was holding up a barrier

around the house. Washu pressed a last button them put her hand on his grandfather shoulder.

Soon the blue barrier was replaced with a magenta one.

"Okay Yosho, I think she let out enough."

Tenchi watched as his grandfather nodded and picked up Ten-ken.

"Are you ready?" Washu asked him. He nodded.

"3...2...1...Go!" Washu let down the force field for a quick moment.

Tenchi made his way back upstairs to look out of his window. At first he could see much except for a large column of blue light.

Looking closely she saw a figure in the blue light. He gasped, it was Ryoko! Her faced showed she was screaming loudly, but

he couldn't hear her.

(Duh Tenchi the force field!) He mental smacked his self in the forehead.

He focuses back on the window as he grandfather approached Ryoko slowly from the back. He stuck his arm in the light and jabbed

Ryoko in the neck with his sword. Tenchi watched in horror as Ryoko crumbled to the ground and Yosho pick her up, walking back to the house.

He ran back down the stairs as fast as he could not really caring if anyone woke up or not.

Back Downstairs Washu took Ryoko from Yosho and placed her on her rafter. Making sure to leave her arm dangling she placed a sake bottle in Ryoko's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Washu and Yosho turned around to see a confused and angry Tenchi.

"Tenchi? What are you doing up?"

"Don't change the subject Washu! What are you doing to Ryoko?!"

"Tenchi!" Tenchi grandfather shouted sternly.

"I understand you are confused but you will keep your voice down. There are others asleep, plus that is no way to speak to your elders."

Tenchi let out a deep sigh and tried to calm himself down.

"Okay, can one of you tell me what's going on?"

After Yosho and Washu exchanged a look Washu began to explain.

"Tenchi...Ryoko was dying."

At the look of horror on his faced she quickly continued.

"But she isn't anymore. As you know when Kagato was controlling her, her body had to use great amounts of energy everyday.

To heal and to...hurt."

Tenchi was still confused. "But she didn't want to hurt anybody then."

His grandfather put his hand on his shoulder." And she still doesn't want to now."

Washu nodded and continued, "However she hadn't used any of the amounts of energy she did before. She had no use for it so contained it within herself."

Her body had all that energy eating away at her insides, thus nearly killing her."

Tenchi sat down. This was a bit too much. One of his closest friends in the house was dying..and he didn't even realize it.

"Now thankfully her immune system had kicked in and began releasing all the energy while she was asleep. Ryoko having no recollection of the previous

nights events only awoke to a destroyed forest. Feeling ashamed she had stopped sleeping and it soon began again."

Tenchi shook his head; how far was Ryoko willing to go for acceptance.

"But I don't get it she fights with Ayeka all the time!"

"Yes using the amount of energy she had at the age of 2 months."

Washu sighed. "Look Tenchi truth of the matter is, this is really none of your business."

Tenchi growled, "Of course it is she's my friend..."

"But she is my DAUGHTER."

Washu got up and made her way to her lab.

"You owe me Washu."

Washu looked back.

"**I** got her out of the cave **I** saved her from Kagato and Clay **I'm** the one she turns to if something goes wrong. So I am entitled to know what the

Hell is going on!"

Washu sighed, she knew Tenchi was right and was too tired to fight. She nodded her head and sat down next to him.

"To make a long story short, I found out and your Grampy here didn't take too long to either. So we took matters into our own hands. After she released

a healthy amount of energy, she would be brought back here. Since she needed a reason to why she had such a headache, but no recollection of what happened

we soon began placing sake bottles in her hand to give her the impression of being drunk. Besides a slight headache, she would be perfectly fine..."

Washu yawned, "Well good-night Tenchi."

"Good-night Little Washu."

Tenchi sat motionless for a moment and watched Ryoko sleep.

"Her face is so peaceful..."

"At times, before we knew it was twisted in such pain. Very undesirable."

"Grandpa, how come you guys didn't tell me?"

"What good would that have done? You would have a constant eye on her and begin treating her different."

"No I wouldn't!''

"If you had found out she was on the verge of death?"

"..."

"Exactly."

Yosho stood and made his way to the door.

"Tenchi, if you want to help Ryoko, try and forget this. If she even catches wind of this, and of the fact you knew,

Her pride would shatter. And as much as I hate to say this, Ryoko believes that her pride is all she has left in this world.

To shatter her pride, for her, is worst than death."

With that Yosho made his exit.

Tenchi sighed and leaned back into the chair. Maybe tonight he'd watch her sleep.

(It's not like I'm treating her any different simply returning the favor)

Tenchi sat up for the next 4 hours watching Ryoko sleep. For some unknown reason he wasn't even bored.

That Morning Sasami woke up and made her way down the stairs. She giggled and the sight before her.

Tenchi sat on the couch with his head up towards the rafter. Ryoko was floating over him gently poking him

in the face.

"Ryoko!" Sasami giggled

Ryoko sat up startled at first, and then grinned at Sasami.

"Hey kiddo, what did I tell ya' about sneaking up on me like that?"

Tenchi eyes slowly opened to see Ryoko talking to Sasami. He had heard her tell Sasami not to scare her so decided to try his hand at it.

Carefully shifting, he quickly grabbed Ryoko and brought her down on his lap. Ryoko and Sasmi jumped. Ryoko swiftly elbowed Tenchi in his stomach.

Tenchi began to laugh, despite his pain.

"Tenchi!!!"

Tenchi continued to laugh.

"You...sh...Sh...Have seen your face!!"

Ryoko growled at Tenchi.

"That wasn't funny! I could have hurt you!"

Tenchi smiled finally getting his laughter under control.

"Noo, I don't think you would." He smiled at her. Ryoko blushed and their position didn't help any.

Sasami left the room. For some reason she didn't feel she should stay any longer. Ryoko turned her head to catch sight of Tenchi.

Realizing their faces were inches apart she moved closer. Tenchi smiled at her and let her go. Disappointed but no discourage Ryoko winked at him

and took her time getting up. Suddenly a loud explosion shook the house.

"What was that?"

"I don't know Tenchi but it came from outside!"

As the two rushed outside, they couldn't see much. As the smoke cleared they saw a person pulling them self from the rubble of what appeared to be a ship.

A young man with dark blue hair and one green eye and another blue crawled out. Tenchi stepped in front of Ryoko.

"Careful..."

The young man looked up at Ryoko revealing a small stream of blood pouring from his head.

"Hey Ryoko...did you miss m..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he passed out. Ryoko chuckled and shook her head.

"Typical..."

She stepped from behind Tenchi and sat the boy up. A few seconds later Washu appeared then the three of them disappeared.

Tenchi sat there shocked beyond belief. What the hell was going on around here? His grandfather popped up next to him. After studying the mess

He nodded his head and began to walk away as if it was a pile of leaves.

"Don't stand there Tenchi dinner is ready, oh and please clean this mess up."

Tenchi face faulted and dragged himself towards the house. This was going to be a looooong night.

Okay how you guys like it did. Please review!! Critism accepted flames ignored!!


	2. Wake Up Ari!

Okay Okay I don't own Tenchi...blah...blahh...BLAH!!!

Tenchi limped painfully to his room. He had spent the last 4 hours trying to clean up the mess when

His grandfather showed up.

FLASHBACK

"Tenchi? What are you doing?"

"Uhh... trying to clean this mess up?"

"Why? Washu might need it for one reason or another."

"You **_told _**me to!"

"Oh, did I really? My old mind must be slipping. Well stop it now and put everything back."

Tenchi growled and decided not to reply. He figures he was being punished for some unknown reason, mainly because his

Grandfather was grinning at Tenchi breaking his back.

PRESENT TIME

(I wonder who that guy was. Ryoko seemed to know him. Maybe he's an old friend, or classmate, boyfriend?)

As the possibilities flew through Tenchi mind, Ayeka knocked on the door.

"Come In!"

"Lord Tenchi?"

Tenchi sat up. "Ayeka! What are you doing up so late?"

Ayeka blushed. "Well I couldn't sleep and..."

Tenchi smiled at Ayeka,"...And wanted some company right?"

She nodded.

"Sure, let's go for a walk, maybe a might night picnic?"

Ayeka nodded eagerly.

(Tenchi wants to spend time with me!!)

"Let me get dress, meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Sure Lord Tenchi, I'll go make us a light snack.''

Ayeka left the room and skipped down the stairs. As she hit the bottom step she saw Ryoko step out of Washu lab.

Ryoko moved so slow it concerned Ayeka for a second, only a second. Ryoko dumped herself on the couch and covered her face with a pillow.

"What's the matter Pirate? No more sake?"

"Go to hell Ayeka." Came the muffled reply.

"Make me."

Ryoko lifted the pillow off of her face and stared at Ayeka. her face looked tired.

"I have no time for this, I'm tired, and if you're going to be a baby and start something tell me now so I can leave."

"Why you..."

"Ayeka, I think we should let Ryoko rest."

Ayeka turned around to see Tenchi sitting on the stairs with an amused grin on his face. She glared back at Ryoko before making her

way to the kitchen. After waiting a few seconds she made her way back to the kitchen door and peaked out.

Tenchi had made his way down the stairs and sat by Ryoko's feet.

"Thanks, I thought I would have had to move."

Tenchi laughed."Ayeka's nicer than you give her credit for."

Ryoko sighed, "Whatever you think Tenchi, although she DID try to kill you once."

Tenchi shivered remembering that day. "Who was that guy?"

"Which one?"

"Ryoko..."

"Tenchi?"

He sighed in annoyace."The once that crashed by the lake?"

"Ohh, I don't know."

"He knew you."

"Who doesn't?''

Tenchi chuckled. "You got a point there."

Ryoko shifted and layed on Tenchi shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Well Ayeka and I are going on a picnic."

"At 12:25 am?"

"We're not tired."

"Speak for yourself..."Ryoko closed her eyes.

Tenchi smiled at her for a second.

"Hey Ayeka?"

She jumped. "Uh...yes Lord Tenchi?"

"I think I'll have to take a rain check on that picnic. Hope you're not mad."

"No, that's okay Lord Tenchi, the idea was a bit silly."

Tenchi smiled, "Thanks Ayeka."

Tenchi watched as Ayeka exited the kitchen and walked up to her room. He heard as she door lightly shut. He sat back for a moment. He had only intended to rest his eyes but ended up falling asleep. He dozed off for a while then woke up around 3:23 am.

He looked Down at Ryoko, "Well, I guess I better get her to bed huh?"

He tried to move but she held on tightly. He tried to lift her, and then he saw her as she opened an eye and quickly winked at him.

"Ryoko..."

"..."

"Ryoko."

"Snoreee"

"Ryoko!"

Ryoko continue to pretend to snore.

"Come on Ryoko, I lost the feeling in my legs and my neck hurts." Tenchi whined/whispered.

Ryoko sat up. "Your such a party pooper!"

"Well if we were in a position that suited both of us then I wouldn't complain as much!"

Ryoko grinned the wrapped her left arm around Tenchi then used her right hand to draw circles on his chest. She leaned closer then

began to whisper seductively in his ear.

"Why Tenchi I know many positions that would...suit you."

Tenchi turned a deep red and tried to move away. "R..R..Ryoko! I didn't mean it like that!"

Tenchi managed to escape from her hold on him and scooted over the couch a few inches.

"Well it sounded like it."

Tenchi shook his head then smiled, "Good-Night Ryoko."

"Good-**_Morning_** Tenchi"

Three days had passed since the mysterious man crashed by the the lake. Ryoko still didn't know who he was and Washu said

He was fully healed but still didn't wake up. As she made her way through her lab she approached the tank with the man in it. She sat as she

Proceeded with her normal check up.

"Heart Rate Normal, Blood Pressure good, Blood quantity well, internal damage low, Brain Activity Stable...So what

the hell is wrong with you?!"

Washu stared the man foe another minute.

"Maybe if I take a DNA sample I could find out who you are."

Just as she was about to obtain her blood sample the man stirred. He slowly opened his eyes. Unable to move against the tank's cuffs he stared at Washu.

Washu felt a chill go up her spine. Something about him gave her a bad feeling. Realizing her tank was restraining him she allowed the energy draining water to drain out.

The man continued to stare blankly at her. She pushed another button and the mouth piece that allowed him to breathe was released. Washu took a step forward and stared into the tank. The man looked around him for a second then looked down at Washu. As his ability to move was restored so was the ability to speak.

"Where the hell am I?!"

Washu smirked then pushed a button on her holo-top. A small shock was sent to the man.

"Now is that anyway to talk to someone who saved you life?"

The man looked at her. "You?" He laughed. "How old are you anyway? Twelve?" He continued to laugh.

Washu changed into her adult form quickly. As soon as he stopped laughing she changed back.

"Now, who are you?"

The man was stunned for a second.

"I'm..."

"Wasshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko screamed.

Washu looked back at the man. "Hold that thought!" She quickly activated the sound proof barrier.

"What the hell is this?"

Ryoko thrusted a small pin the shape of a crab at Washu, it was blinking.Washu chuckled nervously.

"Well...you see...umm...ummm...an earring?"

Ryoko growled than lifted Washu up by her collar, "Lets get this strait...put one of these on me and I'll kill you!"

Washu rolled her eyes mumbled, "Well I'm a worried parent and need to know where you are at every moment notice. Would have to if you would tell me."

Ryoko also rolled her eyes and dropped Washu back down to the floor. That's when she first noticed the man pounding on the glass.

"Hey Washu, Whatcha' got there?"

"The man you had me rescue."

"I didn't say rescue, I said ' There's a weird man here who is hurt and unharmed but might be dangerous, come quick.' "

"In other words...'Mommy! There a man and he's hurt' "

"Washu..." Ryoko growled

"Ryoko?" Washu giggled.

Ryoko looked into the tank. The man stopped pounding and smiled down at Ryoko. Ryoko felt uneasy. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It wasn't

evil, just..She couldn't even explain it. He knelt down and pushed his palms to the glass. He mouth what looked like the word Ryoko and smiled. Ryoko took a step

back. She didn't know him but how did he know her?

"Who is he?"

Ryoko watched as pain and sorrowed quickly flashed on the mans face.

"I don't know, lets ask him!" Washu eagerly pressed yet another button and he was released.

As the man took a few careful steps to test his legs he approached Ryoko. The closer he got the farther she went back. After a while Ryoko summoned her energy sword and placed it by his neck.

"Enough!! Who the hell are you and why are you here?!"

The man looked taken back,"Ryoko, it's me! Ari!"

Ryoko rolled her eyes,"Dont tell me your part of my Fan club or something!"

"Ryoko! How could you forget me! We were best friends! Don't you remember?! It was me, you, Aqua..."

"Shut up! Didn't I already say I didn't know you?!"

"Ryoko..."

"OK, ok, enough with the love fest. Hi I'm Little Washu."

Ari looked down at Washu,"Um hello, thanks for saving my life I guess..." He smiled at her.

"Now what this I hear about you knowing My Little Ryoko?"

"Ryoko...was..IS..My best friend. A while back, maybe 1000 years ago Ryoko came to my home planet. She was an orphan and my mother took her in.

She became close to me and my sister Aqua. Life was good we were always happy..."

Ari eyes suddenly became cloudy.

"Then HE came. He destroyed everything and took Ryoko! He killed my mother! But on her last breath she asked me to do one thing for her..."

Washu looked at Ryoko,"Find Ryoko?"

He nodded. "My mother was powerful. She had held him off as long as she could but with all of us around, she couldn't use her full powers. She'd linked me and Ryoko

the same way Aqua and I were linked to her. That way Ryoko was truly family. I could always feel what she felt. But on that day, I lost all connections with Ryoko. I couldn't feel her even if she was right in front of me. I knew something was wrong. I spent 1000 years looking for Ryoko. About 700 years ago I felt our connection faintly. I felt nothing but pain and sorrow for those 700 years! But recently Ryoko had been releasing a lot of energy which made it easier to find her. I hoped I could rescue her from and pain and fulfill my mother dying wish but now..."

Washu nodded in understanding, "She doesn't remember you."

Ryoko stood there shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her earliest memories were Kagato. Now out of the blue she used to have a family?

She couldn't handle this all at once and left the lab. Ari watched with sad eyes as she left. As she made herself to the roof, Tenchi saw her and followed.

Washu glanced at Ryoko then looked at Ari,"I see you have some gaps in your story."

He nodded, "I haven't gathered all the clues about that day."

Washu smiled, "Well maybe I could help. I AM the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe you know? Hmm well that man you spoke of was Kagato. He took me prisoner, as well as Ryoko. The 700 years of pain and sorrow was the time Ryoko spent in the cave after being defeated by Yosho and locked in there and the large amounts of energy was Ryoko's body healing herself."

"Healing herself? Why was she hurt?"

"Welllll Kagato, the man who kidnapped me and her, was controlling Ryoko's body to do dirty deeds for him He forced her to use large amounts of energy every day. Soon her body became used to the amount of energy lost and mutated to fit it. When she was sealed in the cave, as you can imagine, she didnt use as much energy. Even now she didn't. So the stored energy was eating her insides until her immune system started releasing it in her sleep."

Ari was shocked, "But doesn't her power come from her gems?"

"MmHmm."

"So why not remove the gem?"

"It's not as simple as it seem. Releasing too much energy will send her body into shock, further complicating the problem."

Ari shook his head, "It's never going to end is it? Why must she suffer so much?!"

Washu smiled. "I see you care a little more for my daughter than you let on."

Ari was yet again stunned, "Daughter?! I thought she said she was an orphan?!"

"Nope! I'm her mother; she didn't learn this until a few years ago. It seems Kagato wiped some of Ryoko memory when he recaptured her."

"Re-captured?"

"Yes, the time you met Ryoko, she had escaped from Kagato. I am also linked to Ryoko except I can read her mind and stuff. So is Ryo-Ohki."

Ari sighed, "This is too much to remember."

Washu grinned,"Yup! Plus your data is about 3 years off to."

"Three years?"

"Yup for starters the house you crashed in front of belongs to the Masaki and there are others living here."

Ari looked around."Sooo where are we now?"

"In my lab in another dimension."

Ari sighed, "Please enlighten me on the last 3 years."

Washu hesitated,"Well I don't know if we should trust you just yet..."

Ari grinned "What's the worst that can happen?"

Washu sighed, "Well it all started when Tenchi released Ryoko from the cave..."


	3. A quick note

Hello, sorry this isnt a real chapter just an answer to some asked questions

Dear Readers,

It has come to my attention that some of the things I wrote werent 100 accurate so I will try to correct or explain a little more what I was thinking.

Ryoko did try to kill Tenchi and that MIGHT be included in the other chapter, however Ryoko fell asleep before Tenchi could respond.

If you have any concerns please feel free and send me a private message.Im still opened to any suggestion and comments...Flames however are slight childish and will be ignored.

Thanks,

Danity.


	4. It begins

I don't Own Tenchi and Co. So yeah!!

SOMEWHERE IN SPACE

"There it is My Lady."

The man continued to look at charts and tracking data. He gasped. The meters were going off

the charts. As he began to continued to zone in on an unidentified object on the chart. The watched as the

scans went over it.

"It can't be! My lady there...another one coming!"

The woman laughed. "Let it come, more power for me!"

The man shook his head. "No My lady, too much power for us!"

The woman pursed her lips,"Oh you don't say? Well what's the use of all that power if they are against one another?

The man grinned. "You're brilliant!

The woman moved to the window of the ship and gazed out of the wind.

"Soon my faithful servant, soon we will have it...The ultimate power and a side of revenge."

The two enjoyed a sinister laugh and began their plan

BACK AT THE HOUSE 

Tenchi climbed the roof. He felt a bit dizzy. He loved the roof but being so high up made him feel a little nauseous.

He sighed and hoisted himself on the roof. He watched Ryoko hair fly in the wind. She sat with her back towards him and her head

on her knees. He arms were wrapped tighty around her legs. She was shaking slighy.

"Ryoko?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Yes Tenchi?"

"Are you okay?"

Ryoko looked up at the sky. "I am."

Tenchi walked up and sat next to her. "You shaking, are you cold?"

Ryoko shook her head then looked back up at the stars. Tenchi followed her eyes for a moment the looked at her.

She looks different to him, she was next to him but distant, like there was something she wasn't telling him. He also knew if he pushed

her if will never get him anywhere. She and Ayeka was the same in that way. When something was wrong, they just needed some time

to opened up. Tenchi sat waiting patiently for her to open up.

"Tenchi, don't you wish you can go back in time?"

Tenchi looked at Ryoko for a second, "No."

"Why not? I know a lot of things you could be with if you can go back in time."

"That may be but, living in the past only makes the future worst."

Ryoko sighed, "You don't understand me Tenchi."

Tenchi gave her an amused smile, "I think I do."

Ryoko shook her head, "No, you don't."

Tenchi smiled at her,"Ryoko what ever happened today, going back in time won't fix it. It might hurt now but it won't in the future."

Ryoko looked up at Tenchi. He knew her well but didn't understand her. She didn't feel like weighing him down with her problems.

"Your right Tenchi. Tenchi?"

"Hmm?"

"That guy, you know the one that crashed by the lake? He woke up today."

"Really? What happened?"

"He explained how he knew me then I left."

Tenchi looked at her strangely. "Why'd you leave?"

"Why should I have stayed?" she countered. "He is no threat to me and also no acquaintance. He just some lost kid who looking for

someone he thought he once knew. Honestly Tenchi all he did was annoy me. If I stayed I don't know what I'd do."

"How did he know you?"

"He said he knew me before Kagato recaptured me."

"And you don't remember him?"

"No, I thought I had already said that!" Ryoko replied annoyed.

"Well it's good to double check Ryoko."

"Whatever."

Tenchi looked down at his watch. "Well I got to go. I have to meet Ayeka by the shrine steps in a few minutes."

"Tennnnnnnnnnnncccccccchhhiiii, why must you go to that other evil woman? She ugly and mean and ugly! Let's run away together Tenchi!"

Tenchi chuckled nervously. He was glad Ryoko was back to her old self, and also worried.

"Uhh, come on Ryoko! You know I can't do that!"

Ryoko advanced on Tenchi.

"Yes you can I can think of a lot more things we can do besides having a picnic."

Ryoko wrapped her arms around Tenchi neck.

"Ack! Ryoko come on get of me!"

As Ryoko and Tenchi continued to struggle Ari watched from below. He didn't understand them. One minute they were talking the next struggling.

Washu stood next to him and shook her head. She mumbled something along the lines of typical and dragged Air back inside. As she made her way inside

she saw Sasami and Mihoshi talking and watching TV.

"Ahem!"

The looked up."Oh hi Little Washu!" Sasami said.

Mihoshi looked the boy over."Hey Washu I think Tenchi sick. Look his is blue and his eyes are different colors! It's all that stress huh Tenchi?"

Sasami and Washu face faulted,"Mihoshi you idiot that's not Tenchi!!" Washu screamed.

"Its not?" Sasami shook her head than looked at the man.

"Hi My name is Sasami!" She held her hand out.

"Hello my name is Ari."

"Ari? Wow isn't that a girl's name?" Mihoshi asked.

"Depend on where you go, but my full name is Ariel."

"That's defiantly a girl name!" Mihoshi shouted in glee.

"Wellll..." he paused "Yup, my mother wanted a girl I guess!"

The girls laughed.

"So where do you come from Ari?" Sasami asked.

"On a small planet far from here."

"What's it called?"

"Rivera."

Sasami eyes brightened with reconition,"I know that place! It's a really pretty planet with lots of lots of water! The y have the

best beaches! Oh and water rides!"

Ari nodded,"Mhmm! You know that just opened a new park. This one goes 100 meter up!"

"Wow! The other one only went 50!"

Ari grinned, "And this one doesn't get hit by astreos! They figured putting it 100 meters up west in space should avoid all astros and comets!"

"Wowwww. Well are you on vacation?"

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of people come to Earth to fight us. Soo if your not here to fight us you must be here on vacation!"

Ari shifted uncomortabley,"Actually I came looking for Ryoko..."

Sasami eyes became wide, "You're not going to hurt her are you!?"

Ari looked startled, "Why would I want to hurt her?"

"Because everyone is after her!"

Ari looked around. Suddenly the kind and calm faces were stern and suspicious.

"I can't hurt Ryoko. She was my best friend."

After the declaration everyone accepted him. They didn't want a stranger to break up their family. As Washu fixed his ship, everyone became

used to seeing Ari around. Even Ryoko felt at ease with him, even if his eyes creeped her out. Ari walked around the house. It was raining and he was bored he

saw Ryoko on the couch with some sake and decided to join her. Ryoko lazily opened one eye to look at her companion. She raised her glass in a drunken welcome. Ari nodded is head and gulped down the drink. After releasing a sigh he filled hid cup and began to speak.

"Ryoko?"

"Mmmph?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"The hell you mean I'm avoided you? I'm not afraid of anybody! This just happened to be a big place! That's all!"

"Yeah, Right." Ari refilled his currently empty cup.

"What with you? What do you want from me anyway? Did you come to bother me? Well newsflash I got Princess Prissy Pants for that!"

"Why don't you remember me?"

"Because I Don't!" The cup in Ryoko hand broke as she tightens her fist and stood snarling at Ari.

"I Don't I don't I just don't! And I don't need some snot nosed brat telling mw what I should and shouldn't remember!!!"

Ari didn't even filch. He barely looked up at her as she had her outburst. This made her even more furious.

She watched as he drowned down the rest of the sake. She grabbed his by his collar and wrenched him closer to him.

"Do you hear me?!"

Ari looked at her. Ryoko eyes turned a slight green and she released him. Ari slowly and calmly moved behind

her and pulled her down to the couch with her in his lap.

"Remember...:" He whispered into her ear. Her body jerked as her eyes glowed purple. Ari grinned as he watched as his plans unfold.

What going on? Is Ari evil? What is he doing to Ryoko?? Read and Review Please!! Suggestions welcomed and flames ignored! Thank you!!


End file.
